Disasterology
by When The Tide Comes In
Summary: "No," Rikki began innocently, wrapping her arms around his waist as he greeted her with a kiss. "We've just been so caught up with work lately, I thought we could do something a little," She paused, searching for the right word. "—spontaneous, tonight." Rikki/Zane. Quick gift for H2Ozikkiaddict. :)


_I laid down, I drank the poison then I passed the fuck out  
Now let me tell you 'bout the good life  
I have a million different kinds of fun when I'm asleep  
and in a dream that I'm your only one._

_Can we create something _[beautiful]_ and **destroy** it?_

oOo

She showed up at the cafe twenty minutes after closing in a dress that was dangerously short and just as bright and seductive as the lipstick she was wearing. Her hair was tossed up in a loose, stylish bun that left sandy ringlets of hair to frame her delicate features. Leaning in the doorway of his office Rikki grinned, soft and wicked, and simply said "hey baby."

Zane's breath caught in his throat, she was absolutely _stunning_. It felt as though he was staring straight into the sun.

"You look... incredible." He managed, standing up to abandon the progress reports he'd been filling out. "Did I forgot a holiday, or something?"

"No," Rikki began innocently, wrapping her arms around his waist as he greeted her with a kiss. "We've just been so caught up with work lately, I thought we could do something a little," She paused, searching for the right word. "—spontaneous, tonight."

"Spontaneous, you say?" Zane leered.

Rikki beamed, her baby blue eyes smoldering fervently with something that made Zane feel invincible. "Spontaneous and _dangerous__." _

Zane chuckled lowly and, just before leaning in for another kiss, exclaimed "Rikki, where are your shoes?!"

She grabbed him by the hand and replied with "I didn't wear any," before casually leading him outside and to his vehicle. Zane followed wordlessly and without complaint, Rikki looked twice as beautiful bathed in the pale moonlight. He was having trouble finding words.

"We're going on a little trip," She said, getting into the driver's seat and starting the engine. "Now, how do you put the top down in this thing?"

Zane leaned over and pressed the button just beneath the window controls, the top of his Cadillac began to roll down as Rikki threw it in reverse and hit the gas. There was a loud squeal and the overwhelming scent of burning rubber before the they were tearing out of the parking lot.

"Where are we _going?"_ He asked, confused but enthralled. His heart was thundering.

Rikki laughed—an explosion of color in the darkness. "Who the hell knows? Anywhere but here, baby."

She cranked up the radio just as Zane was about to ask another question, her face the picture of joy, radiance, and freedom. Zane grinned too, loving the long forgotten feeling of wind through his hair and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He looked up at the white hot spatter of stars in the sky above him, then to his left where the ocean stretched out like velvet black to meet the horizon. He idly listened to the lyrics blaring _kiss me hard before you go, summertime sadness _as Rikki sped the two of them into the night. They winded along familiar roads, passed Cleo's house and then his own, before hitting the highway. He peered over at the speedometer: it read 89mph.

"Going a little fast, aren't we?!" Zane shouted over the music, barely able to keep the stupid smile off his face.

"That's part of the fun!" She shouted back.

He reached over to pull the band out of her hair so it could blow wildly in the breeze. Rikki just shot him a mischievous look, one that said _I'll get you for that later_._  
_

They drove for another forty five minutes, singing along to every song on the radio, before Rikki pulled into a twenty four hour gas station. She grabbed her purse from where she'd tossed it in the backseat and, before quickly saying "I'll be right back!," dashed inside—barefoot and all. Zane laughed, calling "Are you _insane?!" _after her. It was one of the many, many things he loved about her, you just never knew what Rikki was going to do next. After five or so minutes she was jogging back to the vehicle with a sack in hand. She shoved in Zane's lap before peeling out and getting back on the open road.

"Wine?" He asked, amused, as he pulled the bottle from the sack. "Okay, what've you got up your sleeve?"

"Nothing," She insisted. "This dress is sleeveless."

Zane just rolled his eyes and set his bottle next to his feet. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"And here I thought it was just because of my pretty face." Rikki snarked.

"Well, the drop dead gorgeous look definitely helps," Zane began. "And the whole fire controlling mermaid thing is pretty badass, too."

_"Fuck _yeah."

Rikki continued driving them for another hour and a half, until they were passing through some sleepy little town with a name Zane couldn't pronounce. By the time it was two in the morning she was pulling into a vaguely creepy motel with a blinking VACANCY sign. Though, the A in VACANCY didn't actually light up with the rest of the letters. The run down building made Zane think of the woman who got slaughtered in her own shower at _Bates Motel_. He shuddered.

"Um... Rikki?" He asked, but Rikki was already grabbing the wine from the floor and getting out of the car.

"Yes?" She replied, opening his door and pulling him out by the arm.

"Did you bring me here to kill me?"

Rikki chuckled. "Don't be a moron, I wouldn't kill you so close to where you live. We've only been on the road for like two hours."

"_That's _comforting." Zane deadpanned.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket to check for any missed messages or calls while Rikki spoke to the woman at the counter. There were two missed texts; one from his father demanding why he wasn't home yet and one from Bella asked what shoe size Rikki was. He rolled his eyes playfully at Bella' message completely ignored his father's. He was nineteen, goddammit, he could stay out as long as he wanted to.

"C'mon!," Rikki said after she finished up with the counter woman, tugging him toward the hallway. "And quit playing on your phone. You're going to go blind."

"Okay _mom_."

"Don't you sass me!" She played, shoving a key card at him. "Here. Now open the door while get my hair out of my face. It's a mess."

Zane did what he was told, still wondering what Rikki had planned. Once the door was opened and she'd pushed her beautifully untamed hair out of her face Rikki shoved him inside and closed the door behind them.

"So, is this where you have your way with me?" He asked, shrugging out of his leather jacket.

Rikki grinned and sat the wine bottle on the table next to her. "No, this is where I get you drunk _then _have my way with you. I might kill you in your sleep later too, I haven't decided yet."

Before Zane could formulate some sort of witty response she was shoving him on the bed and straddling his hips. He laughed and propped himself up on his elbows just as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Talk about spontaneous." He said into her mouth, feeling young and happy for the first time in a long, long time.

Rikki bit down on his lower lip before sitting up and pulling her dress over her head. She tossed it across the room and leaned back down to whisper in his ear. "And _dangerous_."

* * *

**A/N**: _For H2Ozikkiaddict! We were supposed to do a collab together but I've just gotten so busy with work and uni that I'm not able to anymore... :( So I wrote this up real quick for her! Hopefully we can do something together soon. :) Also, don't judge my Zane and classic cars headcanon okay. He totally digs classics. ...It's not as bad as my Lewis and yoga one, or my Emma and cats one. :p Anyway~ I hope you enjoy bby! [hugs] I haven't written Rikki/Zane in soooooooo long, I hope it isn't too terrible! Oh! And I changed my avatar, it's now Lewis being sassy and judging you all xoxo. _


End file.
